


Falling For Your Charms

by lee_cameron26



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amigos viram amantes, Amor - Freeform, Ficando juntos, Fluff, M/M, Magica, Português, Romance, Viktor Meio-Veela, Viktor professor de Feitiços, Yuuri professor de Transfiguração, tradução, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_cameron26/pseuds/lee_cameron26
Summary: A paixão que o Professor Katsuki nutre pelo Professor Nikiforov é, supostamente, um grande segredo.Por isso, é claro, a escola inteira já sabe.TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA de"Falling For Your Charms", porReiya





	Falling For Your Charms

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Falling For Your Charms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584572) by [Reiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya/pseuds/Reiya). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na tradução oficial de Harry Potter, a matéria que Viktor ensina, "Charms", foi traduzida como "Feitiços". Agora, devido aos vários trocadilhos que a autora insere na fic, inclusive no título (que seria algo tipo "Caindo por seus Encantos"), eu achei melhor traduzir o nome da matéria como "Encantamentos".

Yuuri Katsuki tinha um problema.

Na verdade, Yuuri Katsuki tinha vários problemas. Ele estava em seu segundo ano como professor em uma das escolas mágicas de maior prestígio no mundo e ainda assim acordava alguns dias sem ter ideia do que estava fazendo, aterrorizado com a possibilidade de arruinar tudo. Era a noite anterior ao primeiro dia do ano letivo mas seu plano de ensino ainda estava uma completa bagunça. Ele ainda não tinha descoberto como fazer um katsudon tão perfeito quanto o de sua mãe, mesmo com a ajuda de magia. Ele provavelmente não estava escrevendo para casa tanto quanto devia. Objetivamente, havia vários problemas em sua vida.

No entanto, todos esses problemas pareciam pequenos diante do problema mais urgente de todos. Esse problema sendo…

Braços fortes vindos de trás foram jogados inesperadamente sobre seus ombros, arrancando-o de seus pensamentos. Yuuri deixou escapar um guincho assustado, tendo um sobressalto com a surpresa e quase derrubando a taça de suco de abóbora na sua frente ao fazer isso. Às suas costas, ele ouviu uma risada baixa, e logo a figura que o havia pego desprevenido apareceu por completo.

“ _Viktor_.”

Viktor só riu novamente, dando um sorriso brilhante na direção de Yuuri, que estava sentado na mesa dos professores, e sentando-se graciosamente na cadeira vazia ao seu lado. Yuuri estava bem certo de que podia ouvir um suspiro coletivo de desejo vindo das pessoas amontoando o Grande Salão quando Victor fez isso. Era uma ocorrência comum, todo mundo era um pouco apaixonado por Viktor e por praticamente tudo que ele fazia. Isso também não o ajudava nem um pouco.

Veja bem, o primeiro problema de Yuuri Katsuki era esse. Ele estava completamente apaixonado por Viktor Nikiforov. E seu segundo problema? Ele não era nem de longe o único.

Não era nenhuma surpresa. Viktor inspirava admiração onde quer que ele fosse, de seus famosos anos de escola até seu trabalho prestigioso em invenção de feitiços e sua graça natural ao ensinar. Combinando isso à sua aparência injustamente bela, seu longo cabelo prateado em um penteado complexo, maças do rosto afiadas e olhos azuis penetrantes, e adicionado ao seu encanto natural, era uma combinação fatal. Ninguém poderia resistir a ele, muito menos Yuuri.

E se o mundo houvesse tido piedade dele, ele não teria que fazer isso. Eles podiam trabalhar juntos, mas Viktor estava em um nível diferenciado e ele não tinha que agraciar Yuuri com sua presença. Yuuri poderia ter escapado despercebido e admirado Viktor de longe e isso seria o fim.

No entanto, sua vida não tinha funcionado bem assim.

Quando Yuuri chegara em Hogwarts no ano anterior, recém qualificado e aterrorizado diante do seu primeiro ano de ensino, ele mal tinha falado com ninguém. Tinha se trancado em sua sala de aula e se jogado sobre planos de ensino, apenas mostrando seu rosto no horário das refeições. Tinha suspirado por Viktor à distância, junto de uma significante porção tanto dos estudantes quanto dos professores, e seguido com sua vida normalmente. Eles podiam ser ambos professores, mas seus caminhos haviam raramente cruzado e Yuuri nunca tinha se aproximado dele.

E então – sem nenhum aviso – no segundo termo tudo tinha mudado abruptamente. Yuuri voltara das férias de Inverno para descobrir que Viktor estava em todos os lugares. Esperando por ele do lado de fora da sala de aula, sentando ao seu lado nas refeições. Convidando-o para corrigir trabalhos juntos e adentrando as aulas de Yuuri só pela oportunidade de provocá-lo. Yuuri não fazia ideia do que tinha motivado essa mudança, mas Viktor tinha sido extremamente sincero e encantador, proclamando que era seu dever apresentar Yuuri propriamente para a vida no castelo e guiá-lo em seu primeiro ano como professor.

A proposição tinha sido muito tentadora para recusar, e Yuuri havia tentado empurrar para longe seus sentimentos inconvenientemente românticos e simplesmente aproveitar a companhia inesperada. Ele podia ter tido uma paixonite embaraçosamente grande por seu companheiro de profissão, mas eles eram acima de tudo colegas, e ele não queria afastar Viktor por deixá-lo desconfortável com isso. Yuuri sabia que Viktor devia lidar com pessoas atraídas por ele o tempo todo, o melhor era esconder seus sentimentos e não permitir que algo tão estúpido interferisse com o que estava rapidamente se tornando uma inesperada amizade.

E então ele havia abafado seus sentimentos e aceitado os intermináveis convites de Viktor para passarem tempo juntos e agora eles estavam aqui. O começo de um novo ano letivo, esperando no Grande Salão pelo início do banquete de boas vindas, com Viktor sorrindo brilhantemente para ele depois de um verão separados.

"Olá, Viktor", Yuuri tentou, tendo como objetivo manter sua voz tão estável quanto era possível. Surpreender Yuuri tinha se tornado um dos passatempos preferidos de Viktor, mas Yuuri sabia que o outro homem não fazia ideia de que a vermelhidão cada vez mais intensa na face de Yuuri era mais que só vergonha. E Yuuri pretendia que isso continuasse assim.

"Você teve um bom verão?" ele adicionou e Viktor suspirou dramaticamente, se curvando para descansar o queixo em sua mão e olhando para Yuuri tristemente.

“Não,” ele declarou, um olhar de miséria fingida em seu rosto. “Foi muito chato. E eu senti falta do meu professor favorito enquanto estava longe."

A última frase foi acompanhada por uma piscadela e Yuuri pode sentir suas bochechas esquentando ainda mais. Era sempre assim entre Viktor e ele, desde que Viktor o tomara sob sua asa como um novo professor no ano passado. Viktor amava provocá-lo e se orgulhava muito de todas as vezes em que conseguia fazer Yuuri corar.

Do outro lado de Yuuri veio um barulho de engasgo quando Phichit inalou metade de sua bebida ao ouvir aquela frase, tossindo e arquejando para tentar limpar seus pulmões do líquido.

Outro problema da longa lista de Yuuri era esse.

Phichit tinha sido seu melhor amigo por anos e ele sabia melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa sobre a paixonite inconvenientemente grande de Yuuri por um certo Viktor Nikiforov. Quando Yuuri estava se preparando para seu primeiro ano como professor, Phichit havia feito infinitas piadas a respeito das diferentes formas que Yuuri poderia seduzir Viktor agora que eles estariam morando no mesmo castelo, para o embaraçamento de Yuuri. E embora ele tivesse contado a Phichit quase tudo sobre seu primeiro ano, incluindo o fato que ele e Viktor agora eram conhecidos, talvez ele houvesse esquecido de mencionar exatamente quão amigáveis ele e Viktor tinham ficado durante esse tempo.

Mas o segredo tinha que ser revelado eventualmente. Especialmente agora que Phichit também estava em Hogwarts nesse ano, ainda não um professor completamente qualificado mas treinando para se tornar um. Treinando na escola durante um ano para obter experiência prática. Yuuri tinha ficado muito animado com essa notícia, não havia nada que ele queria mais do que ter seu amigo trabalhando junto a ele. Mas isso significava que Phichit agora tinha um lugar privilegiado na primeira fila para assistir o desastre que era sua vida e suas tentativas progressivamente mais desesperadas de tentar esconder seus sentimentos secretos por um de seus colegas que se tornara um inesperado amigo.

Parecia que Viktor tinha finalmente percebido Phichit sentado também ao lado de Yuuri e voltou-se para ele com um olhar de curiosidade.

“Você deve ser novo?” ele questionou e Phichit acenou em resposta.

“Viktor Nikiforov,” Viktor adicionou, estendendo a mão para apertar a de Phichit. “Eu ensino Encantamentos.”

“Phichit Chulanont,” Phichit replicou, aceitando a mão oferecida e sorrindo ao fazer isso. “Estudo dos Trouxas.”

Viktor voltou a olhar para Yuuri, abrindo sua boca para falar novamente, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o Diretor Cialdini se ergueu e um silêncio caiu sobre o Grande Salão. As quatro longas fileiras de estudantes sentados nas mesas de suas Casas ficaram quietas e na mesa dos professores na frente do salão o silêncio também se instaurou. Yuuri deu graças à Merlin por distrações em horários convenientes.

O discurso de boas vindas do diretor foi como Yuuri esperava. Dando as boas vindas aos alunos para mais um ano escolar, apresentando os novos professores, entre eles Phichit, e declarando o início do Sorteio.

Yuuri bateu palmas para todos os novos estudantes quando suas Casas foram anunciadas e quando o Sorteio finalmente terminou, Viktor voltou-se para ele com um sorriso zombeteiro em seu rosto.

“Sua mesa aparenta estar um pouco vazia este ano,” ele disse de brincadeira, acenando para a mesa da Sonserina que realmente estava um pouco menos cheia que a mesa da Lufa Lufa de Viktor após o final do Sorteio.

Por mais amigos que eles houvessem se tornado no ano anterior, orgulho de sua casa era um assunto sério, até mesmo entre os professores. A amizade inesperada entre ele e Viktor frequentemente se transformava em uma rivalidade amigável quando suas casas da escola estavam envolvidas, e Yuuri não iria receber a provocação sem fazer nada a respeito.

“Isso não quer dizer que não vamos acabar com vocês no Quadribol e na Taça das Casas esse ano,” ele retrucou e Viktor riu de contentamento ao ouvir o leve desafio em sua voz..

“Não foi a Grifinória que ganhou ano passado?” Phichit comentou com uma falsa inocência e simultaneamente os dois se viraram para encará-lo. Ainda era um tema delicado para ambos. Como Diretores de suas respectivas casas, a vitória de seus estudantes no Quadribol ou na Taça das Casas era algo de que se orgulhar e sua derrota mútua no ano anterior para a Grifinória foi dolorosa. Phichit, como um ex-grifinório, simplesmente sorriu convencido.

Com todos os primeiranistas finalmente sorteados em suas novas Casas, o banquete começou. Pratos dourados repletos de comida apareceram na frente de todos eles e todos se acomodaram entusiasticamente enquanto o salão se enchia de conversas e barulho.

Enquanto comiam eles começaram a conversar facilmente, Phichit e Viktor investigando a vida um do outro educadamente ao se conhecerem e Yuuri sentando entre eles, participando da conversa entre garfadas de comida. Enquanto falavam Viktor o informou de tudo que havia acontecido durante o verão, descrevendo tudo em entusiasmados detalhes com amplos gestos de suas mãos e Yuuri ouviu e comentou com suas próprias, bem menos interessantes, histórias. Phichit assistiu os dois com um sorriso conhecedor e muito convencido para o gosto de Yuuri estampando seu rosto.

Quando o Diretor finalmente declarou encerrado o banquete, Viktor se levantou, alongando-se um pouco antes de voltar-se para Yuuri com um sorriso.

"Vejo você amanhã," ele disse com uma piscadela final antes de se virar para seguir a multidão saindo do aposento. O coração de Yuuri acelerou um pouco com aquelas palavras e ele tentou acalmá-lo com sua força de vontade, se virando na direção de Phichit para vê-lo olhando para Yuuri com expectativa.

"O quê?" Yuuri perguntou, embora ele soubesse exatamente no que Phichit estava pensando. Phichit simplesmente ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Qual é, Yuuri," ele disse, soando um pouco frustrado. "Você sabe exatamente o quê. Vocês dois parecem amigáveis demais para dois 'colegas'. Tem alguma coisa que você deixou de me contar?"

“É claro que não!" Yuuri exclamou, quase querendo rir da insinuação no tom de Phichit. Viktor podia agir de forma muito amigável ao redor dele, mas ele era assim com todo mundo. E ele podia até ter designado a si mesmo como o guia não oficial de Yuuri sobre o mundo do ensino no ano anterior quando Yuuri ainda era um novato inseguro, mas eles eram somente amigos e nada mais. Viktor tinha centenas de pessoas caindo aos seus pés, ele não precisava ter de lidar com mais uma.

"Sério?" disse Phichit, soando incrédulo agora. "Nós estamos falando do mesmo Viktor Nikiforov, não é? Aquele por quem você tinha uma baita queda quando vocês estudavam juntos?"

“ _Phichit_ ," Yuuri sibilou, olhando ao redor nervosamente e gesticulando para que Phichit falasse mais baixo. Para sua sorte os outros professores pareciam estar prestando atenção nos estudantes ou uns aos outros, mas Professor Giacometti estava parado perigosamente próximo e a última coisa que Yuuri queria era que ele acabasse ouvindo sua conversa.

“E daí, é verdade não é?" Phichit disse, embora sua voz estivesse mais quieta agora.

"Tá, tudo bem, eu costumava ter uma queda por ele," Yuuri concedeu. Phichit ergueu uma sobrancelha e ele deu o braço a torcer. "Certo, talvez eu ainda goste um pouco dele. Mas todo mundo gosta. Sempre gostaram. Eu dificilmente sou especial."

Phichit tinha chegado na escola no ano após a saída de Viktor mas até ele ouvira as histórias. Viktor tinha sido um deus entre os estudantes durante seu tempo em Hogwarts e tinha conseguido encantar quase todas as pessoas no castelo quando ele finalmente se graduou.

Alguns atribuíam isso ao seu sangue de Veela mas Yuuri sabia que mesmo sem a atração natural que seus ancestrais lhe deram, os resultados teriam sido os mesmos. O incrivelmente belo capitão de quadribol, popular e amado tanto pelos alunos quanto pelos professores. Ganhando a Copa de Quadribol para a Lufa Lufa por cinco anos consecutivos. Ele provavelmente teria ganhado no sexto ano também se o Torneio Tribruxo não houvesse caído em seu último ano. Viktor foi escolhido para ser o Campeão de Hogwarts e ele tinha vencido isso também. Obviamente. Praticamente todas as pessoas na escola tinham sido apaixonadas por ele.

Em comparação, Yuuri havia sido uma criança tímida, lutando para achar seu lugar em um novo mundo tão estranho. Vindo de uma família de trouxas, tudo tinha sido diferente e alienígena e ele havia passado por dificuldades frequentemente. Sua amiga Yuuko havia arrastado ele para fora do dormitório durante seu primeiro termo para assistir ao seu primeiro jogo de quadribol, tentando apresentá-lo a mais do mundo mágico, e ele havia admirado Viktor desde então. Viktor tinha parecido tão gracioso no ar acima dele, fazendo espirais e mudando de direção em sua vassoura com facilidade enquanto caçava o pomo e Yuuri não conseguira desviar o olhar. Quando Viktor finalmente pousara triunfante com o pomo preso com força em seu punho, Yuuri havia comemorado mais que todos.

Depois disso ele foi fisgado por completo, comparecendo a todos os jogos de Viktor e ganhando olhares estranhos quando ele aplaudia para o time da casa errada. Com o passar dos anos sua idolatria por Viktor havia crescido, assim como o seu desejo de ser notado por ele.

Yuuri havia treinado duro, desejando ser bom o suficiente para encarar Viktor no campo de Quadribol algum dia, mas ano após ano seus nervos o venciam durante o teste de admissão para a equipe da Sonserina e esse sonho nunca chegou a se concretizar. Quando ele finalmente entrou para o time, Viktor já havia se graduado e saído da escola, sem nunca saber quem era Yuuri. A carreira de Yuuri no quadribol quando era um estudante não tinha sido exatamente sem grandes conquistas, mas ele nunca havia alcançado o status legendário de Viktor.

Depois que Viktor se foi, ele havia deixado de lado sua admiração infantil e por anos ele acreditou que conseguira esquecê-la, ou até mesmo abandoná-la. Mas então ele aceitara o cargo de professor em Hogwarts e tudo havia voltado numa enchente, dessa vez muito pior do que antes. Agora Viktor era mais maduro, mais bem-sucedido e muito mais encantador, e Yuuri perdeu a luta no momento em que o viu novamente.

E então por alguma razão, Viktor tinha assumido a tarefa de se plantar firmemente na vida de Yuuri e o que um dia fora uma paixonite inocente à distância havia crescido e se tornado algo muito mais difícil de conter. Viktor era gentil, engraçado, rápido para rir e fácil de se falar e Yuuri tinha se visto caído de amores por ele novamente. Mas Viktor nunca poderia saber disso. Isso poderia arruinar a amizade que havia brotado entre eles e Yuuri não arriscaria isso por nada nesse mundo. Ele já era sortudo o suficiente por isso.

"Certo, certo," Phichit disse despreocupadamente, desconsiderando suas palavras. “Todo mundo ama Nikiforov, eu sei disso. Mas você _realmente_ gosta dele. E pelo que eu acabei de ver, ele parece gostar de você também. Bem mais do que o que você vem me contando em suas cartas.”

"Eu sei," Yuuri disse. Ele mesmo ainda estava tentando lidar com o fato que alguém como Viktor havia escolhido passar seu tempo com alguém como ele. Mencionar isso para Phichit quando ele ainda não estava bem certo do motivo pareceria como se ele estivesse dando chance ao azar. "Nós somos... amigos? Eu acho? Eu acho que somos amigos."

"Claro," Phichit disse, voz incrédula. "Amigos."

Ele lançou a Yuuri um olhar afiado e Yuuri encarou de volta, se recusando a ser o primeiro a desviar o olhar. Finalmente Phichit falou de novo.

"De qualquer forma, como foi que isso aconteceu?" ele continuou. "Você ensinou aqui um ano inteiro antes que eu chegasse e você nunca escreveu para me dizer que você e o professor Nikiforov tinham virado _amigos_."

"Só meio que... aconteceu?" Yuuri respondeu, ele mesmo não tendo certeza do que havia acontecido. Se dependesse só dele, ele teria ficado fora do caminho de Viktor onde sentimentos e trabalhos não podiam se misturar e Viktor provavelmente ainda nem sequer saberia o seu nome. Foi a estranha insistência de Viktor em começar a passar tempo com ele que o havia inserido tão completamente na vida de Yuuri.

As sobrancelhas de Phichit haviam subido progressivamente até alcançarem a linha do seu cabelo enquanto Yuuri falava e ele bufou, balançando a cabeça incrédulo.

“ _Amigos_.” ele disse novamente, divertimento colorindo seu tom. Yuuri entendeu o que ele queria dizer com isso. Viktor era uma pessoa muito afetuosa e era fácil confundir sua natureza táctil por algo a mais. Mas esse era simplesmente o jeito de Viktor.

"Bom, é melhor que ele não tenha roubado a posição de seu melhor amigo, Yuuri. Você sabe que esse lugar está reservado pra mim." Phichit adicionou com uma risada.

"É claro," Yuuri concordou sorrindo novamente. Quando Yuuko e Takeshi haviam se graduado no seu quinto ano ele havia ficado solitário. Mas então Phichit havia adentrado sua vida e se recusado a sair e eles estavam unidos como gêmeos siameses desde então. E ele não queria que fosse de outro jeito. O que quer que tivesse acontecido com Viktor enquanto ele e Phichit estavam separados, ninguém conseguiria tirar Phichit dessa posição.

"Nós provavelmente deveríamos ir pra cama," Yuuri comentou, olhando ao redor para o corredor se esvaziando rapidamente ao redor deles. O semestre começava no dia seguinte e os dois tinham aulas para dar.

"Nem pensar," Phichit respondeu, agarrando seu braço e o tirando de sua cadeira. "Eu estou indo para o seu escritório para ter um tempo de qualidade entre melhores amigos e você vai me contar tudo sobre como você e Viktor Nikiforov se tornaram _amigos_."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

No dia seguinte, Yuuri estava nervoso. Aulas no primeiro dia do semestre eram sempre uma fonte de ansiedade. Ensinar a próxima geração de estudantes mágicos era uma enorme responsabilidade e Yuuri frequentemente sentia o peso disso.

Para sua sorte sua primeira aula foi para um grupo de primeiranistas nervosos, alguns deles nunca tendo usado uma varinha em suas vidas. Yuuri gostava de ensinar os primeiranistas, eles geralmente prestavam atenção em tudo o que ele dizia e sempre havia um arquejo de deleite quando ele se transformava em um poodle ao final da aula para uma demostração de Transfiguração avançada.

As aulas que ele tinha com os alunos do primeiro ano eram relativamente fáceis também.

Transfiguração podia ser considerada uma matéria difícil, mas transformar fósforos em agulhas era dificilmente algo desafiador, algo preparado para ajudá-los a começar a entender o básico e nada além disso. A primeira hora foi gasta encorajando os nervosos jovens de onze anos e consertando qualquer acidente que acontecesse. Ao final, vários fósforos estavam com uma aparência consideravelmente mais metálica e afiada do que no início, e Yuuri considerou isso um sucesso.

O segundo horário, no entanto, foi mais desafiador. Dessa vez sua aula seria para os alunos do sétimo ano, todos se preparando para seus NIEMs e precisando de instrução muito mais avançada.

"Alguém gostaria de fazer alguma pergunta antes de começarmos?" ele perguntou para a classe, olhando ao redor para aquele mar de faces agora familiares. Após ensiná-los durante o ano anterior ele conhecia bem a todos e eles estavam confortáveis o suficiente com ele para superar o estranhamento diante de um professor novo.

O apanhador e monitor da Lufa Lufa Otabek foi o primeiro a falar.

"Qual o nível de magia que vai ser esperado de nós nos exames?" ele perguntou, expressão séria. Otabek era um bom estudante, quieto e reservado na maior parte do tempo, mas Yuuri já o tinha visto no campo de Quadribol. Ele era o motivo pelo qual a Lufa Lufa havia chegado ao segundo lugar, apenas alguns pontos atrás da Grifinória.

Aquela questão os manteve ocupados por vários minutos, com Yuuri explicando as seções do livro que eles ainda não haviam estudado e lhes dando um roteiro básico das lições daquele ano. Quando a classe finalmente pareceu estar satisfeita, embora um pouco nervosa, outra estudante levantou a mão.

"Quem era o professor novo que estava sentado ao seu lado ontem à noite?", ela perguntou, seu tom curioso. "Eu achei que já tivéssemos um professor de Estudo dos Trouxas."

“Aquele era o professor Chulanont," Yuuri explicou, ouvindo um murmúrio de interesse percorrer a sala. Phichit podia ter saído da escola a quase dois anos, mas seu nome ainda era relativamente famoso em alguns círculos. Seu projeto de Estudo dos Trouxas no 7° ano era a razão pela qual a escola agora tinha wi-fi, afinal. "Ele vai passar um ano aqui em treinamento para se graduar como professor."

Yuuri sabia que a verdadeira paixão de Phichit era inventar, misturando o mundo dos trouxas com o dos bruxos para criar ideias originais e inovadoras. Mas ensinar era um trabalho que lhe dava segurança e um bom início para esse caminho, e Celestino já havia lhe prometido um cargo assim que ele concluísse seu treinamento. Phichit poderia inventar em seu tempo livre e Yuuri poderia manter seu melhor amigo próximo a ele. Ele apenas se sentia triste ao lembrar que Phichit ainda tinha alguns anos à sua frente antes que estivesse completamente qualificado e pudesse retornar para uma posição permanente.

Depois disso houve mais algumas perguntas, principalmente sobre os exames e sobre a aula seguinte. Finalmente parecia que não havia mais ninguém querendo falar, mas antes que ele pudesse seguir em frente um último estudante ergueu a mão, um pequeno sorriso se espalhando em seu rosto ao fazer isso.

"Você tem uma pergunta?" Yuuri indagou e o estudante confirmou com um aceno, sem que a expressão em sua face mudasse.

“O professor Nikiforov é solteiro?" ele questionou, e Yuuri sentiu seu queixo cair ao mesmo tempo em que risinhos abafados começaram a encher a sala.

“Essa pergunta é... completamente inapropriada," ele gaguejou, sabendo que seu rosto estava ficando vermelho de vergonha e tentando diminuir isso com sua força de vontade. “A vida privada do professor Nikiforov não é da sua conta.”

“Você é solteiro?" outro estudante se intrometeu e Yuuri se arrependeu de ter deixado que eles fizessem perguntas.

“Como eu disse antes, essa pergunta é inapropriada," ele disse com firmeza, forçando seu embaraçamento a diminuir e soando tão severo quanto era possível com seu rosto ainda vermelho. "E eu sugiro que não me perguntem algo desse tipo novamente a menos que queiram que eu comece a descontar pontos das casas."

Estar confinado em um castelo cheio de adolescentes fofocando podia ser uma maldição às vezes, e essa não era a primeira vez que um estudante havia perguntado sobre a vida privada de um professor. Qualquer fragmento de fofoca era atacado vorazmente e sempre havia alguns baderneiros buscando encontrar novas informações para espalhar. Embora Yuuri estivesse certo de que mais pessoas estariam interessadas no fato de que Victor estava solteiro do que no fato de que ele estava.

Decidido a seguir em frente o mais rápido possível ele finalmente começou a aula, terminando a sessão com o anúncio da primeira tarefa de casa do semestre. A classe resmungou quando ele o fez, mas ele se recusou a sentir simpatia. Os NIEMS de Transfiguração eram notoriamente difíceis e ele estava determinado a se certificar que a classe inteira estivesse completamente preparada. E ele tinha a esperança de que a lição de casa inesperada fizesse com que eles parassem de fazer perguntas desconfortáveis no futuro.

Com o final da aula veio o primeiro intervalo e Yuuri usou esse tempo para finalmente escapar da sala de aula. Tirando o pequeno tropeço no começo da segunda aula, suas lições estavam indo surpreendentemente bem até então. Nesse ano ele estava bem mais confiante em suas aulas do que ele havia estado no ano anterior, no tempo em que ele era um novato e constantemente aterrorizado com a ideia de estragar tudo.

A sala dos professores era no mesmo andar que a dele e ele decidiu fazer uma pequena pausa lá, andando pelos corredores familiares e observando os estudantes se apressarem ao seu redor. Quando ele estava quase alcançando seu destino ele viu uma cabeça loura familiar andando em sua direção, as cores verde e prata em sua gravata o marcando como sendo da casa de Yuuri.

"Yuri," ele chamou, e Yuri olhou para cima, sua expressão se tornando irritada quando ele viu quem é que tinha chamado seu nome. Yuuri há muito já desistira de esperar respeito do quintanista mal humorado, mas ele sabia que os insultos que Yuri frequentemente lhe dirigia não eram mais tão mal intencionados quanto costumavam ser.

"Que foi?" Yuri respondeu bruscamente, andando até ele e encarando Yuuri com uma expressão expectante em seu rosto.

“Você vai participar dos testes para o time de quadribol desse ano?" Yuuri perguntou, esperando que a resposta fosse sim. Yuri era um apanhador brilhante que havia lhe garantido a vitória várias vezes no passado. Se a Sonserina quisesse ter uma chance de ganhar a Copa de Quadribol daquele ano, eles precisavam dele no time.

"É claro que vou." Yuri simplesmente revirou os olhos, parecendo irritado. "Se JJ vencer mais uma vez, eu vou azarar ele eu mesmo."

“Eu lhe aconselho a não fazer isso," Yuuri ressaltou, embora ele pudesse entender a frustração de Yuri. Ele queria vencer tanto quanto o resto de sua casa, ter se tornado um professor não havia mudado isso nem um pouco. "A menos que você queira quebrar mais um recorde de detenções."

Yuri só lhe lançou um olhar seco antes de ir embora, Yuuri se virando para assistir seu estudante rebelde enquanto ele ia embora.

"Ele gosta de você, sabe," a voz de Viktor veio de trás dele e Yuuri sobressaltou-se, deixando escapar um embaraçoso guincho de surpresa e se virando. Viktor sorriu de volta, divertindo-se com a reação de Yuuri, aparentando estar satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Por um segundo, Yuuri não fez nada além de encarar idiotamente, admirando a forma como o sorriso de Viktor iluminava seu rosto. Então as palavras de Viktor finalmente registraram e ele bufou, desconsiderando elas. Yuri Plisetsky não gostava de ninguém, a não ser talvez seu amigo Otabek, que era a única pessoa no castelo cuja presença ele tolerava. Mesmo sendo o Diretor de sua Casa, Yuuri há muito já desistira de esperar algo além disso.

“Eu duvido,” ele brincou, mas Viktor somente ergueu uma sobrancelha, parecendo estar se divertindo.

“Ele gosta,” ele insistiu. “Eu estive ensinando ele por cinco anos agora. Eu consigo dizer quando ele odeia alguém bem menos do que de costume. Ele te respeita, pelo menos. Eu acho que ele admira você, da forma dele.”

Yuuri teve que rir diante disso, admiração definitivamente não era algo que seu estudante sentia por ele. Principalmente irritação e talvez um pouco de gratidão quando Yuuri o liberava de tarefas de casa extras antes de partidas de Quadribol, como ele fazia com todos os estudantes que jogavam no time de suas casas.

“Como foi sua primeira manhã?” ele perguntou em vez disso, decidindo que não valia a pena discutir sobre isso e Viktor riu em resposta.

“Eu só tive que conter três princípios de incêndio essa manhã,” ele sorriu, “Então estou contando isso como um sucesso.”

“Verdade?” Yuuri retorquiu brincando. “Eu achei que você amava os incêndios. Que você consideraria um fracasso se você não tivesse tido que conter nenhum no primeiro dia.”

“Bem, os incêndios realmente deixam a aula um pouco mais interessante,” Viktor concedeu com uma risada. No castelo, suas aulas de encantamentos eram consideradas algo próximo do legendário e nenhum estudante sabia bem o que esperar ao entrarem pela porta. Algumas terminavam espetacularmente e algumas terminavam em desastre, mas de qualquer forma elas eram aparentemente sempre extremamente divertidas. Alguns dos outros professores haviam questionado os métodos de ensino únicos de Viktor, mas sendo o professor que tinha de longe a maior aprovação entre os estudantes, ninguém podia dizer que elas não eram efetivas.

“E deixe-me adivinhar, você passou dever de casa no primeiro dia?” Viktor adicionou e Yuuri acenou em concordância enquanto Viktor erguia uma sobrancelha em julgamento.

“Deixe-me adivinhar, você não passou?” Yuuri disparou de volta e Viktor fez biquinho, fingindo estar magoado.

“É claro que não!” ele exclamou, fazendo com que alguns dos estudantes que ainda preenchiam o corredor se virassem e olhassem para eles curiosamente. “Você sabe o quanto eu odeio passar tarefa logo no início do semestre.”

“Eu sei o quanto você odeia corrigir elas,” Yuuri replicou. O ódio que Viktor tinha de corrigir tarefas e lidar com papelada era notório entre os funcionários de Hogwarts. Se ele não fosse um professor tão habilidoso, Yuuri tinha certeza que Celestino teria feito uma intervenção, mas já que esse não era o caso, a questão nunca havia surgido.

O verdadeiro talento de Viktor residia na prática, em ensinar os estudantes e inventar feitiços para serem vendidos para o Ministério. Seu nome era famoso em todo o mundo bruxo por seus novos encantamentos revolucionários e era uma maravilha que Hogwarts houvesse conseguido mantê-lo por tanto tempo. O Ministério praticamente implorava para que ele fosse trabalhar com eles mas Viktor havia recusado a oferta vez após vez. Ele tinha explicado para Yuuri que gostava da liberdade que trabalhar em Hogwarts lhe dava, podendo criar novos feitiços em seu tempo livre sem ter o Ministério constantemente olhando por cima de seu ombro. Celestino fazia vista grossa para alguns dos resultados mais desastrosos e ignorava a maioria da papelada que faltava e Viktor continuava a ensinar para ele em troca. Era uma boa situação para os dois e Yuuri não conseguia evitar de se sentir egoisticamente grato a isso por fazer com que Viktor permanecesse em Hogwarts junto a ele.

Antes que algum dos dois pudesse falar novamente no entanto, o sino tocou, sinalizando o final do intervalo. Tinha passado muito mais rápido do que Yuuri esperava e ele lançou um olhar de desculpas para Viktor ao virar-se, precisando retornar para suas próprias aulas de novo.

“Te vejo no almoço?” Viktor perguntou e Yuuri acenou antes de caminhar para longe pelo corredor. Quando ele não estava pensando sobre isso, seus sentimentos por Viktor às vezes eram fáceis de se esconder. Mas então Viktor sorria ou ria ou olhava para ele de uma certa maneira e tudo vinha de volta como uma avalanche. Era incrivelmente dificultoso.

Mas ele empurrou esses pensamentos para longe ao percorrer o caminho de volta para sua própria sala. Havia mais aulas a serem dadas afinal.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

O final do dia encontrou Phichit no escritório de Yuuri, os pés sobre sua mesa enquanto eles finalmente relaxavam após um longo dia. Phichit contou a Yuuri tudo que havia acontecido, se queixando sobre o estado do departamento de Estudo dos Trouxas e já planejando melhorias enquanto Yuuri ouvia e ocasionalmente se metia com suas próprias histórias. Quando ele contou a Phichit sobre Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit simplesmente riu.

“Eu aposto que ele realmente te admira,” Phichit ressaltou, soando alegre. “Você tem o recorde de pomo capturado mais rápido na história da escola. Mais pessoas se inspiram em você do que você acha.”

“Por favor Phichit, fale sério,” Yuuri riu pelo nariz, olhando para Phichit com descrença, “Se alguém aqui vai ser admirado por ser uma lenda do quadribol escolar, esse alguém é Viktor.”

Phichit só revirou os olhos.

“Viktor de novo?” ele questionou e Yuuri ficou tenso, esperando que isso não fosse na direção que ele achava que estava indo. “Você certamente fala muito sobre ele para alguém que é supostamente 'só seu amigo'. Francamente, Yuuri, só saia com ele e termine com isso. Eu sei que você quer fazer isso.”

“Nós não poderíamos sair juntos,” Yuuri apontou, esperando mudar o tópico da conversa o mais rápido que podia. Ele e Viktor era algo que nunca iria acontecer, ele já sabia disso. “Nós trabalhamos juntos, isso seria inapropriado.”

“Quem disse?” Phichit perguntou, tirando os pés de cima da mesa e se endireitando na cadeira, sorrindo diante do óbvio embaraçamento de Yuuri. “Colegas namoram o tempo todo. Tenho certeza que Celestino não teria problema com isso.”

“Bem, mesmo se nós pudéssemos, Viktor não me vê desse jeito.” Yuuri adicionou, determinado a não deixar que essa conversa se prolongasse mais do que já tinha. “Ele tem várias pessoas completamente caídas por ele onde quer que ele passe. Ele não precisa que eu seja mais uma dessas pessoas. Ele nunca vai precisar saber.”

“Eu não sei, Yuuri,” Phichit disse, soando duvidoso. “Ele estava sendo muito amigável com você ontem a noite. Eu não teria tanta certeza.”

“Sim, por que nós somos _amigos_ ,” Yuuri enfatizou. “Ele não me vê de nenhuma outra forma.”

“Bem, só tem uma forma de saber com certeza,” Phichit declarou, colocando uma expressão de fingida seriedade no rosto. “Transforme sua mesa em uma cama e esteja deitado nela da próxima vez em que ele vier para ver como ele reage. A menos que você prefira mesas, é claro, por que aí…”

“Phichit, para,” Yuuri grunhiu, levando as mãos aos ouvidos para bloquear o resto do que seu amigo estava tentando dizer. “Não vai acontecer, ok?”

“Certo, eu vou deixar pra lá” Phichit concedeu, obviamente decidindo abandonar o assunto embora Yuuri estivesse certo de que ele ainda estava longe de parar de ouvir sobre isso. “Por enquanto, pelo menos. Agora sente-se aí e diga onde está o uísque de fogo que eu sei que você escondeu em algum lugar daqui. Foi um longo dia e nós temos seriamente que colocar o assunto em dia.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

O resto da semana passou de forma relativamente normal e Yuuri decidiu que o ano estava rumando na direção de um bom começo. Phichit estava se adaptando bem a seu novo trabalho, a classe de Viktor só tinha sido evacuada uma vez e a maioria dos alunos de Yuuri estavam lidando bem com os novos feitiços. Sua paixonite estava sob controle e ninguém parecia ter percebido nada. Em termos gerais, a vida estava boa.

Infelizmente para ele, o destino tinha uma maneira de garantir que nada fosse fácil por muito tempo.

Durante sua última aula da semana, Viktor apareceu em sua sala. Não era uma ocorrência incomum. Por algum motivo durante o ano passado, Viktor tinha desenvolvido uma tendência de passar por ali, aparecendo inesperadamente e interrompendo a aula, provocando Yuuri sem vergonha nenhuma e fazendo com que Yuuri corasse e gaguejasse com sua aparição. Durante toda a semana, a sala de Yuuri havia estado estranhamente livre de Viktor mas ele finalmente apareceu de novo.

Yuuri estava no meio de uma lição particularmente difícil quando ele chegou. Transfiguração humana era sempre algo complicado e muitas vezes resultava em acidentes embaraçosos para os alunos e ele queria ter certeza absoluta de que todos eles haviam entendido a teoria antes que partissem para a prática. Ele estava no meio da explicação sobre a complicada técnica por trás da mudança de cor de cabelo quando Viktor deslizou para dentro da sala. Julgando pela forma como ele se movera, parecia que a ação deveria ter sido discreta, mas mesmo assim a classe inteira voltou-se na sua direção no segundo em que ele adentrou o cômodo. Viktor era qualquer coisa, menos discreto.

Viktor dirigiu à classe um sorriso encantador e não deu importância aos olhares, seus olhos fixos em Yuuri.

“Eu preciso pegar seu professor emprestado por um momento, mas eu posso esperar,” ele disse levemente e Yuuri reprimiu um grunhido. Não é que ele não quisesse ver Viktor, mas ele estava no meio de uma aula e ele sempre se distraía quando Viktor estava por perto. Tentar encobrir seus inconvenientes sentimentos românticos do outro homem e da sala inteira era sempre mais difícil quando Viktor estava ali radiante e fazendo comentários sagazes durante toda a lição.

“Só se sente ali e eu estarei com você em um minuto,” ele acenou em direção a uma das mesas vazias no fundo da sala e Viktor sentou-se sobre ela, balançando suas pernas alegremente e sorrindo diante da expressão exasperada de Yuuri.

“Agora, alguém tem alguma pergunta antes de começarmos,” ele peguntou para a sala e um estudante ergueu sua mão, aparentando nervosismo.

“Senhor, podemos ter uma demonstração?” ele questionou, sua voz soando um pouco apreensiva. Era um pedido justo, transfiguração humana era desafiadora afinal e Yuuri estava prestes a concordar quando ele viu o brilho maroto nos olhos de Viktor no fundo da sala.

“Você vai precisar de um voluntário,” ele disse casualmente, deslizando para fora da mesa onde estava sentado e fazendo seu caminho até a frente da sala. Seus olhos estavam fixos em Yuuri e havia um sorriso astuto em seu rosto quando ele o fez. Isso não ajudou nem um pouco o estado emocional de Yuuri. “Já que eu interrompi, deixe-me compensá-lo por isso.”

“Não é realmente necessário,” Yuuri insistiu. Mas Viktor já estava em pé à sua frente, parecendo estar na expectativa. A classe inteira também estava assistindo intensamente e ele não conseguia pensar em uma desculpa boa o suficiente para recusar. Em vez disso ele pigarreou e levantou sua varinha, tentando se concentrar no que fazer.

A lição havia sido sobre transfiguração de cor de cabelo mas Yuuri mal conseguia se convencer a usar o feitiço em Viktor. Seu cabelo longo e prateado era um lembrete prominente de seu lado Veela e descia em ondas brilhantes por suas costas, refletindo a luz quando se movia. Viktor era estonteante por completo mas seu cabelo era particularmente adorável e Yuuri havia fantasiado sobre passar seus dedos por ele mais de uma vez. Parecia quase um sacrilégio modificá-lo de qualquer forma que fosse.

“Vamos lá, Yuuri,” Viktor disse diante de sua hesitação enquanto Yuuri tentava se livrar dos pensamentos lhe atrapalhando incrivelmente, um desafio provocante em sua voz enquanto a sala assistia com antecipação. “Transfiguração humana é sua especialidade, não é? Me deixe bem bonito.”

“Mas você já é bonito,” Yuuri deixou escapar antes que pudesse se controlar.

Ele estava tão incrivelmente errado. Esse ano estava rumando na direção de um péssimo começo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas da autora**
> 
>  
> 
> Venham me encontrar no [tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com/). Eu espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo!


End file.
